


A Very Cosy Blogger

by samwho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Cold Weather, Fluff, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Kindness, M/M, One Shot, Sherlock's Coat, Short, Short One Shot, fluffiest fluff ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwho/pseuds/samwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is cold, and Sherlock has a coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Cosy Blogger

They had been standing here for half an hour, freezing to death. Well John was, while Sherlock voiced his deductions at a hundred miles an hour to poor Lestrade. 

The doctor's teeth were chattering, and he was regretting his choice not to bring gloves or a scarf. John closed his eyes and shrank into himself, when a strange warmth overwhelmed him. He looked up curiously to see Sherlock's coat wrapped around him. 

The taller man simply shrugged and said "You need it more than me, and I can't have my blogger freezing to death, now can I?" 

John's blue lips cracked a smile, and he strode over to Sherlock with a new confidence.

"What are you-" 

"I can't very well have my consulting detective freezing to death either," John said as he covered the coat around the both of them. If somebody saw them now, they would see what looked like a very warm cocoon with 2 pairs of legs sticking out. 

The edge of Sherlock's lips turned up in a rare smile, and he continued his ramblings as before. Except now, his arms were wrapped around a very cosy blogger.

**Author's Note:**

> A (very) short fic :')
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> -Sam


End file.
